A Not So Happily Ever After
by creamymint
Summary: Akihito in a much twisted fairytale world…


Note: So this is a repost of my old story called "A fucked up fairytale" which has been taken down by since the title was not suitable for general audience. Found this one lying around and I thought I should repost it here again just for safe keeping incase my laptop dies on me again. This is one of my first stories for viewfinder and it's a total crack. Hope I won't offend any fairytale lovers out there with this piece. Anyway, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters (viewfinder and fairytale wise), though I do own this mad of a story.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~

It was a beautiful morning. The sun shines brightly as the birds chirp excitedly, signaling the beginning of a new day. A blonde haired beautiful girl in worn out clothes sat timidly on a landscape filled of blooming flowers, silently smiling to herself while enjoying the nature's melody. She couldn't stop herself from humming, slowly at first, before picking up a tone. Her voice began to rise in a unique rhythmic way. Within seconds, she was singing at the top of her lungs and dancing accordingly. Unbeknownst to her, something… or rather in this case "someone" was watching her every move.

"Fuck!" said a voice of a young man, Takaba Akihito, in an irritated tone. "She's making my ears bleed!" he tried to cover his ears with both of his hands, but still, it was no avail.

"Can't she see what she's doing? She's destroying nature singlehandedly!" as if to prove the man's point, every living being within 10kilometer radius was writhing in agony. Birds flew as high as they could, trying to get the hell away from those murderous voice. Flowers wilted and died instantly. Rabbits were seen tucking their ears behind their heads as they desperately dig a hole. All in all, it was a dreadful sight.

"To hell with this shit!" the young man finally gave up as he stand and walk away from the scene. Even though he know it was his job as a "fairy godmother's helper" to supervise every characters movement in a fairytale, but this… this was too much!

He knew the instant he got the assignment that this was indeed going to be a very dreadful pain in the ass task to accomplish. The girl, Cindy, or more known as Cinderella, was a sweet and kind girl. He couldn't deny that, but that is until the moment she opens her mouth! Oh god, it was worse than being stabbed repeatedly. The first time he heard her sing, he had almost receive a stroke there and then!

But being the person who had to make sure everything goes well in this damned fairytale, he didn't have a choice but to stick with Cindy until her prince charming come so that they can ride off towards the sunset and finally get their happily ever after. Akihito couldn't wait for that to happen; he was desperate to get rid of Cindy as soon as possible!

So being as cheeky as he was, he started to "improvise" the fairytale a bit. He wanted to make sure that prince charming would fall in love with Cindy instantly, so he created a solid profile anyone could ever dream of having. He started rumors that there's a girl who could sing so beautifully that every living being would faint from the sound of her voice. Well, he wasn't technically lying when he said that. But rather than fainted due to her impeccable beautiful voice, people end up dying instead.

He started to convince the King to invite fair maidens to his son's royal 18th birthday. Promising the King that he will be rewarded if he did (while giving his most seductive smile… urgh, Akihito almost barf at the memory. The King had instantly agreed the moment he saw Akihito's smile. That old fart… he was turning 80 this year! Could he even make the thing between his legs stand? But.. wait a minute… if he's 80, doesn't that mean he had a son when… argh, whatever. It's not his business anyway… moving on…).

And then everything moves according to the plan. Though something did ticks him off. The fucking prince just had to lose the fucking glass slipper! Everything was about to be jeopardize, _he_ was about to fail his mission. Akihito was in a state of panic when suddenly a beggar gave a glass slipper to the prince, stating that he had found it… the rest was history. Everyone was happy, but not Akihito. Turns out that the beggar was in fact the fairy godmother himself, as he suspected.

"I could have handled it myself!" growl Akihito, feeling displeased that the fairy godmother hadn't trusted him enough.

"If I hadn't stepped in, Cindy could never prove to the prince that she was in fact the girl of his dreams" replied the fairy godmother in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, right…" Akihito could only roll his eyes. "He could've recognized her by her face! For crying out loud, didn't they spend the whole night together, dancing closely… staring at each other's face? He should've known the moment he saw he!"

"But it's not how it works in this fairytale, Takaba. We _have_ to follow the book, or god knows what would happen!" the fairy godmother snapped. "And I know you had interfered, don't deny it! I've let you do as you please, as long as the fairytale end up and worked as it should be. You've done a good job so far, I've to admit. But every move we make in this world has their consequences. You should remember that!"

"I know… geezzz… I'm just trying to make everything move a bit faster so that we can go home already" Akihito could only sulk. Sometimes, it wasn't Akihito's fault that some fairytales he had handled end up a bit… differently. Take Sleeping Beauty for example. There was nothing he could do with the girl's habit of horrifying snore and drool! Any prince would have second guessed at the sight. And yes, apparently the prince was smarter than he looks. He ended up abandoning his mission when he saw the princess! And all Akihito could do was gape idiotically as he walks away.

Snow White on the other hand was just plain… dumb. Now, that was a case Akihito had thought of abandoning ship too. No matter how many times Akihito had directly reminded her not to actually swallow the apple (bite it and fake dying for crying out loud, it's not hard woman!), she end up swallowing it in the end. It's like watching a girl commit suicide in front of his eyes. Yep, you guessed it. The Queen won. Sigh… what a dark ending for that one.

"Why are you here anyway? No matter how much I screwed up, you never appear directly like this. Is there another mission?" Akihito finally broke the long silence.

"There's a man in need of our help. And this is a really rare case, so I need all the help I can get" the fairy godmother replied straight to the point. Well, whatever the task was… Akihito sure was in a long painful ride.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~

"I want you to find a man" said the guy in a Chinese dress, Liu Feilong, if Akihito had not mistaken he heard when he was introduce, simply. As if that one sentence could help them magically find the said man.

"Which man? From what fairytale? Country perhaps? How does he look like?" Akihito immediately asked, trying to be as polite as possible towards the Chinese man.

"I don't know what his name is or where he's from. All I know is that he's dark haired, well built, trained in swordsmanship… skillful even." Akihito could only twitch at that. Unbelievable, he had just described ¾ of the population of people in this world. How in the hell are they going to search for that mysterious guy? Then again, they could just bring any random guy and said that it was him!

Before Akihito could retort, the fairy godmother expertly cuts in and asked politely while kicking Akihito in the shin under the table, mouthing "Behave" as he did. "Is there any other clues? Like logos for example? Scars? Anything distinct on him so that we can narrow down our search?"

"He was wearing gold covered armor" Feilong said simply. Akihito gasps loudly as the thought dawn into him. He eyed the fairy godmother suspiciously.

_Don't tell me he's going to accept this mission! If this is what I think it is, it's a suicide mission even before they begin_ Akihito thought while giving warning glares at the fairy godmother, not to accept this ridiculous task.

"Before that, may I know why you're looking for this man?" the fairy godmother asked in suspicion. Akihito couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the Chinese man's cheeks tint in pinkish colored. "I see, well then... we'll see how it goes. We'll notify you when the time comes" the fairy godmother continues. They shook hands before Feilong excuses himself while trying to cover his involuntary slip with a poker face.

"I'm not taking this case. You're the one who promised him, so you find him" Akihito said hotly while avoiding eye contact with the fairy godmother.

"Oh, come on. I can't just leave him like that. We have our motto to uphold too. "Happily ever after is not impossible", remember?" the fairy godmother replied with a cheeky smile.

"But this_ is_ impossible. You know the moment he said about that gold armor… you know what we're up against, right? I'm not fucking insane enough to go there. And you can't make me!" Akihito snapped stubbornly.

"Well, in fact I do." He replied simply. "You owe me big time when I rescued you from the witch in the Hansel and Gretel. If not, you're dead meat… and I meant that in a literally sort of way."

"Hey, that's not fair! It's not my fault that the witch was more interested in me than those scrawny kids" Akihito protested.

"Whatever the case was… I saved your sorry ass and dragged you back. I lost a lot of my powers that week because of you. So you've to make up for that with this one. Don't worry; it's not a hard task. We'll just have to locate the man, take a few pictures of him and showed it to Feilong. We only promised him to find the guy, not bring him back" the fairy godmother said with a chuckle. Akihito could only growl in defeat. Yep, it was going to be a long painful fucking ride.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~

He knew it; this mission was a suicide mission after all! Akihito ran desperately, trying to evade the oncoming creatures that were just inches from biting his sorry ass. He was heading towards the country of gold, more known as Shadow Land, since the country itself was surrounded in a cursed forest that is filled with deadly creatures. Ironic enough, people called the country a curse itself since people come here for the sake of satisfying their greed. Who can blame them? The country's main income was from the mining of gold.

A lot of people died trying though. Going through the forest means going through hell itself! If Akihito is lucky enough, he'll get through the forest with losing only his legs. If he's not, well… he'll be lunch for these ugly creatures. It was a miracle when he arrived at the entrance of the land with minor scratches. He wondered if the fairy godmother had bestowed some magic on him. Whatever the case was, he was grateful that his head was still intact!

It was a first for Akihito to come directly in contact with the country. Before this, they had monitored the land through their magical moving books. It was too much of a risk for them to actually travel there by foot. Now that he was here, Akihito couldn't help but to be flabbergasted at the sight before him. Everything (from houses, pavements, statues) was made of gold. Man, this country sure is filthy rich!

Trying to stop himself from staring too openly, Akihito began to think the task on hand. How in the world can he find the guy now? Everything here is made of fucking gold! God knows who he is in this gold land. But then again, not everyone would wear armors… unless they're knights! Feilong did say he was skilled in swordsmanship. Smiling gleefully, Akihito went straight towards the castle which was the common place for knights to gather.

True enough, their armors are made of gold. But then again, every one of them is wearing the same fucking thing! Akihito immediately estimates the numbers of knights, including the ones standing on guard in front of the castle's doors, on patrol and off duty. It was around hundreds. And if that wasn't a problem enough… how the heck can he get close enough to take pictures of them without alerting suspicion?

_Shit, this mission is going from impossible to fucking insane within minutes!_ Akihto blamed it on the Feilong guy and that good for nothing fairy godmother!

He was devising a plan (failing epicly at that), when he heard the chattering of girls about a ball that will be held that night. How they were excited that the King was inviting them to attend the ball. The King had never opened the castle's doors before, maybe he was looking for a bride tonight? Akihito didn't bother about the bride thing, but the ball did prick his interest. If he could attend it, somehow he can get close to the knights in the castle walls and be done with half of the task in one night!

Before the opportunity slips, he quickly halted the girls with his most charming smile.

"Excuse me, did I just hear that there's a ball tonight? Is that true?"

"Why yes" said one girl excitedly. "But only the maidens are invited to the ball. We think that the King is on a look for a bride tonight" said the girl and wink.

"Maidens? What about the Gents?"

"Well, I'm not too sure about that. But the King's advisor did announce that only maidens were invited" the girl replied before they go their separate ways.

Akihito was deep in thought. There goes the plan. If only he could attend the ball. Then suddenly the idea came, Akihito pushes it away, thinking that he won't stoop that low to enter the castle walls. He would need to think another way. But for the rest of the evening, the idea kept on poking him until he had no other choice but to accept what he had to do.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~

_This is fucking unbelievable! _Akihito thought in dread as he tried to walk as elegantly as other girls are towards the castle. Thankfully, he was slender enough to fit in a dress for the night. Some girls in the boutique were generous enough to help him with the makeup and wig. And before he knew it, he had completely transformed into a girl. Akihito could only cringe at his reflection ever since then.

He wanted the night to end as soon as possible. He had planned to take pictures of the knights and be gone before midnight. He was so not going to chat with people or mingle with them. He was like a duck in a herd of swans! Twitching annoyed at how the dress brushes his legs whenever he moved, Akihito swore that he will act as girlish as ever so that people won't notice the difference. He prayed that his cover won't blow because surely enough he will be humiliated to the bone if that happens.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~

So far, it went smoothly on Akihito's half. Everyone was convinced enough that he was a girl and he had managed to take pictures of the knights successfully. But somehow, Akihito had a feeling that he was being watched like a prey the whole night. Every time he turned around, the feeling was gone. He couldn't exactly point out who it was. He could only shudder uncomfortably at the thought of someone figuring out his cover.

The girls in the room were fawning over the King, but Akihito couldn't care less. He couldn't even catch a glimpse of the man, with girls surrounding him like bees to honey. Oh well, though he was curious, he still had some unfinished business to do. He had taken pictures of the knights in the room, now… just maybe, he can take some outside? Akihito slipped sneakily out of the room and into the night.

He strolled around the castle (with an excuse of finding the restroom) halls after halls. Until finally, something caught his interest. It was a golden armor encased in a glass case. Akihito blinks stupidly at the sight.

"Whose armor is this?" he had said to no one in particular, but when a voice smooth silken voice replied, Akihito couldn't help but let out a little shriek.

"It's mine" said a man dressed in one piece tailored suit. Somehow, the dress looks just like… Akihito gasps. It was the King himself!

Akihito stares openly at the man before him. He was indeed a very gorgeous man. Dark hair, golden eyes, well-built body… That's when everything clicked. The hair, body, armor…

_Don't tell me, the one Feilong fall for was the King himself?!_

"I guess you like what you see" the King said with a smirk on his lips. Akihito couldn't help but blush at that. He had openly stared the man like an idiot. But before he could musher any reaction, the King made the shocking move ever. He pulled Akihito, felt up his legs and grabbed Akihito's cock painfully. Spasm of shock sends shiver down Akihito's spine.

"I know a man when I see one" the King whispered hotly against Akihito's ears. And somehow, Akihito felt weak on his knees. It's not a wonder why Feilong was so desperate looking for this guy, Akihito can comprehend why.

"Come with me, if you want to leave this place unscratched. I promise you my guards won't harm you… if you do" he said smoothly, grabbing Akihito's arm before he could even protest. The King leads him into a huge room (his quarters according to Akihito's suspicion) and closed the door behind them.

"Sit. I could use a company once in a while" the King said. "Do you want a drink? Wine perhaps?" Akihito shook his head while the King poured bourbon for himself.

"So tell me, how come you're here. If I'm not mistaken, this ball was supposed to be for maidens only" the King said while sipping his drink elegantly.

"Your Majesty…"

"Asami Ryuichi. Asami, if you may" the King interrupts.

"A…Asami…" Akihito said nervously. Shit, what does the King wants with him? He even asks to be called by name! Oh shit, this doesn't look good.

Akihito had no other choice but to spill everything. From Feilong to his mission and why he was here dressed in a girl's outfit. Asami looked amused the whole way. The only indication he was paying attention to Akihito's words was his "hnnnn…"

"And so… here I am, with you…" Akihito finished. He had hoped and prayed that Asami believe him. Or … well, he's as good as dead.

"I have an idea who he might be" said Asami after a while. Moving his hands in a circular motion.

"It's you, right?"

"What makes you so sure?" Asami asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, Feilong did say the guy had dark hair and well-built body. And the way you appeal to people, it's not a surprise if you're the mysterious guy" Akihito said simply. In a split second, Asami was beside Akihito, cupping his chin. He looked deeply into Akihito's eyes. Golden against hazel ones.

"Do I appeal to you then?" Asami asked, amusedly. His smirk grew as Akihito blush deeply at his words. "Why don't we strike a deal? I'll tell you who he is at only a small price…"

"Stay for the night, and I'll tell you in the morning" Asami barely brush his lips against Akihito's lips. Akihito could feel his face on fire. He was blushing so madly that he thought he might burst any moment.

"But… but I'm a guy" he stammered uncomfortably, trying to avoid the piercing golden eyes.

"You most certainly are. And I liked it that way" Asami chuckle, lightly brushing his lips against Akihito's at first before devouring the younger man's lips into a passionate kiss.

"Did…didn't you… invite the girls… in search of… a bride?" Akihito said in gasps between kisses. What the fuck is wrong with him? He couldn't seem to push the man away. And oh god… the way his tongue moved… oh god… it was making him dizzy. His brain is melting with every stroke of the tongue!

"My advisor was worried that I didn't seem to show any interest in… females" Asami said while biting Akihito's throat. "He cleverly set this up so that only maidens would attend. I never thought a kitten to my liking would willing stroll into the castle, much to my amusement" that was the last bit of conversation before both parties was rendered unable to coherently hold any. It was placed with whimpers and cries of pleasure throughout the night as they joined their bodies countless of times.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~

Turns out the mysterious guy was Yoh, the head general of Asami's knights. Asami was convinced it was him due to the fact that he was the only one Asami had assigned to work outside of his country lately. Now, why didn't Akihito thought of that possibility? It was obvious that Feilong met Yoh outside of the Shadow Land! Asami had tricked him and have his way with him!

And yes, Yoh was inevitably head over heels over Feilong too. They get their happily ever after now. What about Akihito? Well, his beloved King held him captive for months before Akihito finally agreed to be his Queen (after Asami handled him in various situations, Akihito couldn't take it anymore and half screamed his answer "Yes!Now… Please let me come!").

Since the people in Shadow Land thought he was a lady (due to the fact that Asami's advisor had come into Asami's quarters the morning after the ball and saw the dress… he had scream in delight "His Majesty had picked a bride! Ring the bells! Let our people know"), Asami took huge delight in dressing him up every day in different extravagant dresses. Akihito was doomed to be forever wearing dresses. Soon, he was given the title of "The Chameleon Queen" for having frequent change in looks and dresses. And they lived happily ever after…

~A~A~A~A~A~A~

"NOOOOOO!" Akihito woke up with a scream. He looks around and found himself in his own familiar room. Thank god, it was only a dream.

"What a fucked up dream" he said aloud, letting out a sigh of relief. But wait a minute, why does he feel ruffles around his neck? He looks down and saw that he was indeed in a dress.

"Oh fuck…"


End file.
